


Daddy's boy

by cumminggyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: --But his smile quickly disappeared when Yeonjun started to move his hand up and down at a slow pace. "Wa! D-Daddy!" Beomgyu yelled before slapping his hand over his mouth. "It's okay baby, you can be as loud as you want. It'll help daddy know that he's doing a good job" Yeonjun said.--Beomgyu is in little space and has a small problem, so he asks his daddy (yeonjun) for help.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Daddy's boy

**Author's Note:**

> BEOMGYU HAS A LITTLE SPACE IN THIS. IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT PLEASE LOOK IT UP

"Baby, do a favor for daddy and slow down" Yeonjun said as he watched Beomgyu closely.

Beomgyu stopped running around the room and looked at Yeonjun while sucking on his paci. "Okii" Beomgyu said through his paci and went back to playing.

While the other three members had a schedule ahead, Yeonjun took it upon himself to watch beomgyu. Yeonjun sat on his bed while being distracted by his phone. Beomgyu had multiple of his toys of the floor to keep him entertained. Beomgyu only sat in a pair of boxers due to the fact that he refused to put on anything else. 

Yeonjun tried his best to convince Beomgyu to at least put a shirt on. But sadly Beomgyu looked at the shirt as if it was poison to his skin. 

So here beomgyu sat on the floor playing with his toys and happily sucked on his paci. Yeonjun would look up from his phone every now and then to make sure Beomgyu was alright. But yeonjun didn't know why he was so panicked...beomgyu was always a good boy. He always listened to his daddies and never needed a punishment.

Beomgyu was the perfect baby. And yeonjun loved him with all his heart. So yeah yeonjun actually enjoyed being a daddy more then Soobin..nit saying that Soobin hated being a daddy. Soobin enjoyed it to....

But Yeonjun actually found happiness when Beomgyu colored away and sucked on his paci. He found happiness when beomgyu would sing childrens songs while yeonjun washed him. And he found happiness in reading Beomgyu a bed time story to help send him off to "dream land"

Yeonjun never knew he'd feel this way when being a daddy. He loved it more then anything. He never wanted to stop being a daddy ever.

While Yeonjun was distracted by his phone, beomgyu was distracted by someone else. 

He looked down at his waist with curiosity. His prince parts were tucked in between his thighs. He doesn't know how it got there..but he felt a certain way when he started crawling to one of his toys. So now Beomgyu sat on his knees and looked down at his waist.

It felt weird to him..but he kept doing it.. He started letting out short whines when his prince parts grew hard in between his thighs. 

Beomgyu didn't know what to do, so he took his palm and started to rub over his prince parts.

It didn't help at all

Beomgyu jumped and removed his hand. Beomgyu started to let loud whimpers. He needed his daddy..his daddy would know what to do..because his daddy was smart.

Lucky for Beomgyu, Yeonjun looked away from his phone and at Beomgyu "what's wrong baby? Hey hey calm down and come here" Yeonjun said with a calm voice as he set his phone down. Beomgyu grew shy and slowly got up and shuffled over to Yeonjun before sitting himself on Yeonjun lap.

"Can you tell daddy whats wrong?" Yeonjun asked while giving beomgyu soothing rubs on his back. Beomgyu had a deep red blush on his cheeks that made yeonjun smile. Beomgyu was always shy with somethings. But he needed his daddy's help. So he hand no choice but try his best to tell his daddy what was wrong.

"H..Hurts" Beomgyu said while pointing to his prince parts. Yeonjun looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Can daddy see?" Yeonjun asked as he took his lips inside of his mouth. Beomgyu clenched his fist around Yeonjuns shirt and nodded.

Yeonjun hooked his two fingers around the waist band of Beomgyus boxers and pulled them and looked inside. "Open your legs love" Yeonjun said with a small laugh. Beomgyu whined and opened his legs.

Yeonjun's eyes went wide when Beomgyu cock springed up and slapped against his stomach. "Oh..." Yeonjun said as he finally realized why Beomgyu was the he was. Beomgyu jumped his cock hit his stomach and hugged Yeonjun.

Beomgyus Paci fell from his mouth and was abandoned somewhere on the floor. "Hurts hurts hurts" He cried into Yeonjuns shoulder. Yeonjun bit his lip hard. This had never happened before. 

Something was telling him to act beomgyu to go big..but beomgyu probably wouldn't want to..he needed the comfort of his daddy.

"It's okay baby..hey hey look at me" Yeonjun said and looked at beomgyu with a pout. "Don't cry okay, daddy can fix all of this okay" Yeonjun said. Beomgyu brushed his tears away and looked at yeonjun with glossy eyes.

"Is it okay for daddy to touch his baby's prince parts?" Yeonjun asked as he gave Beomgyu small head kisses.   
Beomgyu rested his hands on Yeonjun's chest and nodded "okii" Beomgyu said. 

Yeonjun felt his heart beat speed up. He had never did something like this. He never had to touch Beomgyu..he didn't find it weird, he saw Beomgyu naked lots of times. This should he no different right?

Yeonjun slowly wrapped his hand around Beomgyus hard cock. "Ah" Beomgyu whined Into Yeonjuns ear. "I'm sorry baby..it might feel weird but it's alright..daddy knows what he's doing" Yeonjun said. He wrapped his free arm around Beomgyu lower back and played with his wet tip. 

"Eee~" Beomgyu squealed and clenched his legs together. "Keep those cute legs open for daddy okay" Yeonjun said as he tried to focused on his task.

Beomgyu responded to Yeonjun with a whimper and opened his legs. Yeonjun mumbled a small 'good boy' and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Beomgyu smiled. But his smile quickly disappeared when Yeonjun started to move his hand up and down at a slow pace. "Wa! D-Daddy!" Beomgyu yelled before slapping his hand over his mouth. "It's okay baby, you can be as loud as you want. It'll help daddy know that he's doing a good job" Yeonjun said with some small encouragement.

"It feels n...nice" Beomgyu said as he looked down and blushed at the sight of his daddy touching his prince parts. "Oh yeah? How about this?" Yeonjun asked and started to move his hand faster. 

Beomgyu squeezed his legs close and hunched over. "Ahh~~" Beomgyu moaned and grabbed Yeonjuns wrist.

"Too much..." Beomgyu whimpered and looked at Yeonjun with a pout. "I promise you'll be fine love...here lay down on daddy's bed and open those pretty legs" Yeonjun said patted Beomgyu little butt. Beomgyu whined and did exactly what he was told.

He wish he had something the grab into...so he grabbed one of the many pillows and hugged it to his chest. Yeonjun got in between Beomgyus legs and smiled. "Are you shy baby?" He asked as he ran his finger up and down Beomgyu's leg. 

Yes. Beomgyu was still shy. That's another reason why he had the pillow, to hide his face when he was to shy to look at daddy. Daddy was already making him shy with the tone he used in his voice. It was deep but calm.. Especially with the things yeonjun would say..it made beomgyu feel some type of way or two....but...he liked it.

"Little bit..." Beomgyu said as he pushed his head more into the pillow. Beomgyu twitched when he felt Yeonjuns hand wrap around his prince parts. "Ahh~~" Beomgyu moaned and hugged the pillow tighter.

"You poor thing.." Yeonjun said, he clicked his tongue and patted Beomgyus head. "You're so sensitive, I can't even move without you moaning" Yeonjun said before he smiled. 

"Daddy will do somethings to you okay babyboy, he won't touch your prince part because it's sensitive..but he'll still make you feel good" Yeonjun said as he leaned down and kissed beomgyus nose. "Eee" Beomgyu said with a nod and hid his face.

Yeonjun smiled and him and leaned back up and looked down. His eyes were set on Beomgyus tight little hole.. He wanted to do some things..he never felt this way with beomgyu..but it felt exciting..he loved every second of it.

So he leaned down and ran his tongue over Beomgyus tight hole. Beomgyu hugged the pillow tight and moaned. "Daddy...what are you—AHH!"

Beomgyu let out the loudest high pitch moan when Yeonjun pushed his finger into Beomgyu's hole. "My my my, my babyboy is so tight him?" Yeonjun said as he moved his finger in and out of Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu had a permanent blush on his face and made eye contact with Yeonjun. "Daddy...it feels good" Beomgyu mumbled. At this point Beomgyu was hugging the pillow tight. 

Yeonjun smiled and kissed Beomgyus thighs. "Relax for me babyboy, can you do that for daddy?" Yeonjun said as he soon added another finger. "I can..." Beomgyu said and stopped hugging the pillow so tight. Yeonjun made sure to give Beomgyu words of encouragement as he stretched Beomgyu as much as he could.

By the time Yeonjun was done, beomgyu was a moaning mess. "Daddy~~ why'd you stop!" Beomgyu whined as he felt Yeonjun pull his fingers out. Yeonjun looked down at beomgyu as he pulled his cock out. 

"Don't worry baby..soon you'll feel even better" Yeonjun said as he gave himself a few strokes. He was sure Beomgyus hole was wet enough for him to easily slip in.

"Remember, keep your pretty legs open" Yeonjun said as he opened Beomgyus legs that were slowly closing. Beomgyu nodded and slowly opened his legs back up. Yeonjun praised his for doing so and scooted forward. "Daddy wants to tell you thank you, for letting him pleasure you like this" Yeonjun said as he slowly started to slide into Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu hugged the pillow and bit into it. Beomgyu had never felt so full before, his daddy really wasn't lying when he said it would feel better. That feeling beomgyu felt when yeonjun pushed into his walls. It was so new to beomgyu, and yet It felt so good.

He couldn't help but let out a loud moan. His hard cock was stuck in between his stomach and the pillow. So everytime Beomgyu moved, it caused friction. This made beomgyu feel even better. Once Yeonjun was fulling in, he only pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. He repeated this small action a couple times to help Beomgyu get use to his length.

"How is my babyboy feeling hm?" Yeonjun asked as he moved Beomgyu hair out of his eyes. Beomgyu eyes where closed the whole time, but he finally had the courage and opened them. Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun and whimpered "f-feels good daddy" Beomgyu said with a small smile.

Yeonjun cooed at Beomgyu and kissed his head. "Let's finish this up hm? I know my baby is still in pain and daddy hates to see his baby in pain" Yeonjun said and moved Beomgyus pillow. Yeonjun wasn't surprised to see Beomgyus cock stand up, but what made him surprised was the see precum leaking.

His babyboy was close, he could tell. So yeonjun grabbed beomgyus thighs and picked up his slow pace, he didn't care if he didn't cum. All that mattered was that his baby came and fast.

Beomgyus whines and moans bounced off the wall as yeonjun started to break sweat. He wasn't trying to go to hard, he wanted to be as gentle as he could to his baby. He didn't wanna hurt him in anyway possible.

"Daddy my stomach!!" Beomgyu said as he put both of his hands on Yeonjuns chest as if it would stop him. "No no baby, that's a good sign. Let daddy keep going" Yeonjun said as he focused hard on making beomgyu cum.

Now that he knew Beomgyu was super close, he took that opportunity to speed up as much as he could. 

This finally set beomgyu over, he let out a high pitch moan and let his strings of cum get all over the two. Yeonjun sighed In relief as he slowed down his pace and helped Beomgyu ride off his orgasm. 

When beomgyu was finally calmed down, yeonjun pulled out and relaxed his muscles. Beomgyus cock was finally limp and down.

"You did such a good job for me" Yeonjun said as he kissed Beomgyu forehead. Beomgyu gave yeonjun a lazy nod with a smile. 

Yeonjun looked at the clock and sighed. "Daddy with give you a bath and lay you down for a nap, and when you wake up you can have a snack okay?" Yeonjun asked while getting up and fixing his pants. 

Beomgyu let go of the pillow and made grabby hands. Yeonjun chuckled and picked beomgyu up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Thank you daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter --> @ Cumminggyu


End file.
